


purposefully (like archaeologists running their fingers over ancient ruins)

by nausicaa_of_phaeacia



Series: found [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson and his big crush on Daisy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Make Daisy Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nausicaa_of_phaeacia/pseuds/nausicaa_of_phaeacia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot, just fluff. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	purposefully (like archaeologists running their fingers over ancient ruins)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyepilot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/gifts).



> Again - pretty much no plot. Just fluff. The second part of my weak and unworthy attempt to bribe Skyepilot. :)

She has been getting almost no sleep at all; she’s been so dedicated to everything she’s been doing that she’s radiating exhaustion. May has stopped sparring with her; Daisy really doesn’t need any extra tasks, let alone sports. Among other things, she’s spent more than a week with Robin, telling her about her father, showing her things, and Coulson has advised everyone else to just let her do whatever comes to her mind when it comes to the child. 

The day after Robin leaves, Daisy spends almost twenty hours asleep, carefully makes her way to the kitchen late at night so as not to wake anyone else up.  
Curiously enough, Coulson’s sitting on one of the red plastic chairs; it almost looks like he’s been waiting for her.  
“Coulson. Hey.” She gives him a tired smile, but she looks so much better already, her eyes have started beaming again.  
“Hey.”  
“Have you been waiting for me?”  
“Yeah, as a matter of fact, I have.”  
“How long have you been – I mean I must have been out for at least –“  
“Don’t worry. Can you pack up some things for a week or so while I make you some breakfast?”  
“Are we –“  
“It’s a top secret mission. Undercover.”  
She giggles, runs a hand through her tousled hair.  
“ _Top Secret_ , is that an expression we use around here, Director?”  
He smirks. “Pack for mild weather. Civilian clothes. Bring a jacket though.”  
“Yes, _Sir,_ ” she replies, obviously amused. “Milk and two sugars, okay?,” she chimes as she’s turning around.  
“I know,” Coulson mouthes, gets up to put together a few sandwiches.

When she meets him in the hangar, he’s leaning against Lola, and the surprised look on her face is already worth doing this together.  
“Wow,” she smiles. “You’re serious about this mission, aren’t you?”  
He just nods, opens the passenger door for her, puts her bag into the trunk.  
She spends their ride watching the small lights under them, and there is a strange expression on her face that Coulson can’t read, not while driving (or rather, flying), anyway. It’s like she’s smiling at something she sees but thinking about something else entirely, but he really can’t tell from behind the wheel.

They land in a small alley and Daisy is about to go into agent mode, but Coulson brings the car around and they suddenly arrive in front of a really large hotel, one of those where you’d fully expect someone like Cinderella to stay at. They are being greeted like they are celebrities or something, someone helps Daisy get out of Lola, another guy is taking care of their luggage, and there’s already someone else in the driver’s seat as Coulson puts a shy hand on her back to lead her inside.

Looking around the shiny lobby, she finally regains her speech.  
“Did we receive some anonymous donations or something?”  
He chuckles.  
“Unfortunately, no. But the mission requires this kind of place.”  
She suddenly sounds anxious. “Coulson, I don’t have the wardrobe for this kind of place.”  
“That’s the last thing you should worry about,” he replies, and that seems to relieve her a bit.

Obviously, she’s braced herself for a luxurious room as they were going up in the elevator, but as Coulson’s opening the door to their suite, he’s positive he’s just heard her stifle a squeal.  
“Coulson, _this is incredible_. I mean just look at that. There’s a whole suite on this side and then there’s like a whole apartment over here, and look, I’m sure that’s a balcony – “  
She opens the glass doors and sort of just freezes for a moment, because this suite is obviously facing the sea, like you just open the door and all you see from up here moonlit waves and it’s suddenly becoming a little hard not to cry.

He seems to notice, because suddenly, his hand is on his shoulder. She’s fine, okay, but she would just never have expected –  
“This must be a really important target.”  
“It is.”  
“Who is it?”  
He’s not sure what to say, but that’s when she understands, turns around to face him. Actually, he looks pretty anxious all of a sudden, and it makes her smile.  
“Coulson. Is this _Mission Make Daisy Happy_ or something? Are you _spoiling me_ with S.H.I.E.L.D. money?”  
“It’s not – I mean – Technically, it’s not S.H.I.E.-“  
She flat-out kisses him on the mouth, and he’s so scared, but when he feels her smile against his lips, there is a small sigh, and he draws her closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Hope you liked it! :)
> 
> The title is taken from Fortesa Latifi's poem _This is how we find each other_ , again.


End file.
